


【全职|叶王】To the Beginning

by mugenlibrary



Category: Master of Skill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenlibrary/pseuds/mugenlibrary





	【全职|叶王】To the Beginning

飞机晚点了四个小时，降落时已是半夜。八月底的杭州，暑气将消未消，霓虹灯的光晕里头噙着一股闷热的水汽。排出租的队伍一眼望不到头，王杰希把棒球帽的帽檐压得很低，叶修留意到一颗汗珠从他的鬓角滑到了下巴尖儿上。

“常有的事儿，这破机场，延误率全球排名第二。”叶修掏出手机，按亮了屏幕却又放了回去，“特别是从北京过来的航班。”

“特明白。以前过来打客场的时候，从来没准点过。”

王杰希在手机上慢吞吞地摁着什么，某种聊天软件，大概，回答得有点心不在焉。人群缓慢地往前挪，他下意识地跟上去，脚步紧贴着前面的人拖着的大行李箱。叶修没来由地担心他会被那滚轮绊倒，伸手过去牵住了他的手腕。王杰希抬起头来有点莫名其妙。

“哪儿那么容易摔啊。”他说，却没挣开。

“怕你走岔了道。”叶修答得一本正经，“江南不比北京城横平竖直四四方方的，小路弯弯绕绕，我当年头一次来，没几下就转晕了。”

这理由八竿子都打不着。王杰希却顺着他的话往下捋。“我又不是头一次来。常规赛加季后赛，一年至少两回。”

其实这些年来没哪年少于五回。比赛之外他总也会凑着这个节那个假地过来几趟。叶修笑了笑，没拆穿他。

他们前一天刚飞了十几个小时从苏黎世回到北京，加上这一趟，感觉连着三天都没出过机场。记者会好像是在半睡半醒中开过去的，反正记者们再凶残也有喻大队长给挡着。散了之后天已不早，国家队大部分选手都选择在北京住一晚再走，没人留意到两个本地人反倒溜得飞快。

“回家？我打车捎你吧。”

“回趟杭州先。跟家里说体育总局这边还安排了一些后续活动。”

王杰希注意到了他使用的动词。“不等苏沐橙和方锐一起？”

“等你一起呢。”叶修眯着眼向他伸手，“身份证拿来，杰希大大。”

王杰希就这么鬼使神差地拖着行李跟在他后面又回到出发大厅，傻愣愣地把身份证交出来，站在三五步远的地方，看他在自助值机柜台跟前打登机牌。特别好看的手指在触摸屏上轻弹，选了挨在一起的靠窗座位。

他忽然意识到这是一场早有预谋的私奔。

夏休还没结束，一两天总还是腾得出来的。他想，于是就什么也没问。叶修是个未见得十分靠谱但永不会令人失望的探险家，跟着他总能看到些不一样的风景。

出租车贴心地开了空调，叶修却把车窗摇了下去。和北京的干燥截然不同的湿润空气扑了进来，水的气味是一种近乎于无的气味，却又真切存在，两旁则是大片没有轮廓的漆黑。“过江呢。”叶修说，“后半夜了，渔火都没有。”

“去哪儿啊？”

王杰希知道嘉世和兴欣的大本营都在钱塘江以南的萧山，离机场其实挺近，也不用过江，但现在看来那显然不是叶修心中的目的地。

“把你拐去山里卖了。”叶修侧过头对他挤了挤眼。

车真的沿着山道往里开，树影浓重不辨方向，动物园旁边的一条道上满是清新与逼格齐飞的民宿。前台小妹睡眼朦胧，没对两个男人订了一间大床房表示出任何诧异。“我十五岁时对杭州的所有认知就是西湖。”叶修进屋就拉开了窗帘，窗外铺展开的是一片灯火零星的城市，一块巨大的黑暗横亘其中，“那一晚下了火车，逮着人就问西湖往哪儿走。”

王杰希用了几秒才反应过来他在讲他的逃家史。这段往事他知道得比其他人多些，但也有限。苏沐橙对关系亲近的同期生们都守口如瓶，其余人更是无从知晓。他零星听过的一些都是叶修自己说的，在各种场合——场下私斗PK的聊天频道、人流如织的大排档，灯光昏暗的酒店房间。

“后来呢？”

他其实并不想问，或者觉得并不是非知道不可，但还是顺口问了。

“后来就在弯弯绕绕的小路上绕晕了，也没见到西湖，就到了这儿。”

“这儿？”

“这儿。”

叶修轻轻跺了跺脚，强调了当下的位置。“这家店那时候比现在便宜得多，对一个揣着所有压岁钱跑出来的初中生来说，住个三五晚压力不算太大——而且当年楼底下是网吧。”

王杰希笑了起来。“你压岁钱比我那时多好多。”他说。

天色已隐隐有些泛白，两人的精神却都异样地兴奋着，像是被抻久了的弹簧，一时间难以回到原初的状态，但也没多余的力气说话，就这么并排躺着，听对方的呼吸声。

原来跟这人待在一块儿多久不说话都不会尴尬，这是不是说明我俩还挺合适的？王杰希刚漫无目的地想到这个，叶修就伸过手来松松地环住了他。

“大眼。”

“嗯。”

“你出个声儿。不然我老觉得自己又回到那一年了。”

“你十五岁时我刚十三，连逃学都还没学会。家里还存着幻想，指着我将来能上五道口。”王杰希回抱住他，像是叹了口气，“睡吧。”

他把额头抵在叶修的下巴上，不知从何时开始就累积起来的疲倦从身体深处涌上来，拖着他沉沉下坠。但那并不是睡意，他想象着十五岁的叶修充满好奇地流浪至此，推窗看到像被剜去一块似的杭城夜景，独自躺在过分宽广的寂静里，像一叶随波起伏的小舟——那都是令他无法入睡的罪魁祸首。

但下一秒王杰希就觉得自己想多了。以叶修的秉性和逃家的目的来看，要他在网吧以外的地方打发漫漫长夜，他断然没有这个闲心。

++++++++++++++++

这一觉睡得安稳而绵长，醒来时阴沉的天色难辨时刻。“运气好，有太阳就出不了门了，37、8度算客气的。”叶修以一种早被此地的天气磨没了脾气的口吻说道。他懒洋洋地起身，套了件洗得发白的T恤，把王杰希从被子里拖起来，空调让他汗津津的皮肤变得很凉。

一晚上的耳鬓厮磨和肢体相触都没带来什么化学反应，有些难于置信，他们有很久没亲热过了，上一次还是第十赛季里打得最惨烈的那个晚上。那更像是另一场不死不休的厮杀，印迹至今还没褪尽。

然后他们在巷子口的早点铺里吃生煎。清晨早已过去，午后闷热欲雨，整条街上都没什么人。王杰希仍然没问接下去会去哪儿，他有种预感，觉得冥冥之中有条线会牵着他走，去看叶修的过往，去看过往的叶修。

结果他就毫不意外地被叶修带进了一家网吧，年久失修的那种。空气里烟味很重，他没防备，吸了一口就呛咳了起来。

“我在这儿找到第一份工作……花光了压岁钱之后。”

“雇佣15岁的未成年人是违法的。”

“要是这儿会好好查身份证，我还敢带你来？”叶修把帽檐和声音都压低了点儿，掏出一张红彤彤的毛爷爷从吧台上推给收银小妹，“开两台机，僻静点儿的……非吸烟区。”

一些穿着校服的孩子缩在角落里，大大的耳机衬得肩膀尤其纤细。他们身后的大屏幕上反复播放着世邀赛的片段。叶修停下来看了一会儿，王杰希在他身后，屏幕上光影闪动，他认出这是总决赛的关键赛点，他和张佳乐按照叶修事先的布置联手强杀对方治疗，整个屏幕被百花缭乱炸得一片狼藉，王不留行从光影中穿进穿出，神鬼莫测。

“怀念不？”叶修忽然问。

“不就是一个礼拜之前的事儿？”

“将来会怀念的。”叶修甩过去一张卡给他，“现在先帮我怀念一下——过个神之领域任务。”

这倒真是件过于值得怀念的事，王杰希根本记不起上一回做这种任务是多少年之前。刷卡上去，是个刚升满70级的魔道学者。他瞥了一眼叶修的屏幕，见他正操作着一个战斗法师，也在做神之领域的任务。

这种难度他们闭着眼都能清过去，他随意打了几关，忽然反应了过来：“你那时就打这种工？”

“还有代练号，代打竞技场，代下副本，代抢Boss。”叶修手指一顿，“偶尔……也干点别的。”

王杰希琢磨着他这个“别的”，心里浮起数种难以求证的猜测。他是训练营出身，甫一出道就接掌神卡，那之前则好端端地学校和家两点一线，网吧里摸爬滚打的一切都是另一个世界。

而做着这一切的叶修看起来也有些陌生，他忽然生出了些许想去拥抱他的冲动。

“别这么看着我啊，又不是什么违法的事儿。”

叶修飞快地清完了任务，让那角色蹲在竞技场里等王杰希，他自己跑去对面小卖部买了两瓶水，回来时王杰希也已经搞定了，开着属性面板等他指示。

“把技能点加上，来一盘。”叶修把水拧开了推过去，“你不会以为这卡是别人下的单吧？——点都加满，别藏着掖着少加一阶半阶的。”

王杰希愣了好几秒才反应过来他在暗示第八赛季的全明星，叶修从没在他面前提过这事，王杰希也没看到当时叶修固执地站起来带头鼓掌。直到今天，这秘密才真正变成一种心照不宣。

“我还没那么自负吧——或者傲慢。”他点了几下鼠标，侧头过来看着叶修，语气里带点少见的嘲讽，“前辈。”

大概是这个久违的称呼让叶修彻底兴奋了起来，状态全开摁着王杰希一通乱揍。“嘚瑟得跟中二病似的。”王杰希鄙视他，声音却柔软而熨帖，“十多年白活了？”

“真能倒转回去就好了。”

叶修沉默了一会儿，站起身来。

临近晚饭的时候他们沿着杨公堤往江边走，漫无目的，像两个逃学出来游逛的大学生。“这条路真美。”王杰希赞叹道。他很少来江北，有限的时间不是在萧山的赛场就是在赛场边的酒店里。“你当时也是从这儿走去江南的？”

他感觉自己抓住了这趟旅行的重点，果不其然叶修点了点头。“一区打竞技场认识的朋友，偶然听说我在杭州，就说他们在萧山，叫我过去。我当时不知道有多远，以为走过桥就到了。”

他们并没真的忆苦思甜般去重复一遍当年叶修长达六七个小时的艰苦旅程，在看得见江水的地方就拦了一辆出租车。天色暗下去，右手边是被夕阳染红的厚重云层，周遭的景物渐次熟悉起来，这一次的目的地是嘉世俱乐部的旧址。院子和房子没什么变化，只招牌换成了花花绿绿的培训学校，“中考名师提分班”和“雅思托福SAT”横七竖八地占据着霓虹灯牌。

“记得这儿不？”

“忘了。”

王杰希答得飞快，不假思索。他们是从这儿开始的，五赛季的半决赛，微草在客场送嘉世出局，他第一次在正式的比赛上赢过叶修。

“我跟你提交往，你回答说先拿了冠军再说。”叶修在树影下揽过他的肩膀，“真忘了的话，我倒不介意用点儿什么法子，让你重新想起来。”

++++++++

五年了。王杰希想，时间过得没有鸡汤文章里说得那般快，只是确实抓不住，想抓都没处上手。而在这前后，叶修走过更长的路，有些他知道，但更多的他不知道。现在他有机会重走一遍了，从最开始的地方去寻找几不可辨的脚印，正是那些脚印串成了如今的叶修。

他落后了两步，就着老式居民区的温暖灯火望着叶修的背影。有那么一会儿，湿润的空气让他觉得睫毛有些沉重，他抬手揉了揉眼，看到叶修有些奇怪地回过头来。

“眼睛进沙子了？”

“没有。”王杰希低着头快步走上前去，“这是哪儿？”

“我原来住过的地方。”叶修指向某一扇亮着暖橘色灯光的小窗，窗上蓝色的遮雨棚已经很破旧了，裂缝里挂下来几簇撕扯开的纤维，“一室一厅，卧室归沐橙，我和她哥挤沙发。”

王杰希努力想象着那种生活，但是对于一个还未记事就有自己单独一间房的人而言，这种想象太过困难了。他去过叶修在嘉世的宿舍，即使带着对宅男的宽容来看也算不上整洁；叶修在北京的家则是冷的，被叶秋打理成高雅但毫无生活气息的模样。叶修很少在意这类事情，王杰希知道他连网吧的储物间都住过。

他又望了一眼那扇小窗，窗下的支架上挑着几件婴儿的小衣服，不知已经换过几轮租户。

这片老旧居民区的对面就是上林苑，透过楼群之间的缝隙，远远地可以看到兴欣网吧的招牌。“过不过去？”叶修明知故问，“夏休期没几个人，沐橙和方锐今天晚上才飞回来，不过小乔在。”

“还没到你要和他们告别的时候吧。”

叶修盯着他眨了眨眼，随即笑了起来。“瞒不过你。但其实也说不上告别。没人能真正跟自己的过去告别。”他停了停，“世邀赛也打完了，有点失落，我承认。”

“之后你会去做些完全不同的事。”

“这不相干。也可能继续干点儿跟荣耀相关的事情，也可能不。但有些什么告一段落了，像个线头，断了再接上的，永远也捋不平。最后一场比赛结束的时候我就在想，要回来一趟，不然总觉得有件事没做完，在半空里悬着。”

“为什么带着我？”

“为什么呢？”叶修倒像是真思考上了，但王杰希从他的眼睛里深知他其实早有答案。“没别人合适了。”他慢吞吞地开口，“沐橙有她自己的路要走，但你连着我的过去和将来。”

即使是王杰希也免不了心跳漏了一拍，虽然脸上看不出任何异样。“是么。”他答得轻描淡写，“我饿了。”

他们在一家门脸狭窄的小食店里分了一碗片儿川，分量扎实，但夏末时节没有好笋，只好拿茭白将就。踱回酒店的路上叶修在便利店大大方方地买了些成人用品，于是这条路的后半段王杰希眼见着就不自在起来，手都不知道往哪儿摆。

“第一次都没见你这么扭捏。”叶修关起门来笑话他，“年纪越大脸皮倒越薄了？”

“以往总是好奇心和好胜心重些，觉得其他东西都无所谓。”王杰希把窗帘拉上，背光站在窗前回过头来，“但到了有所谓的时候，就该有所畏了。”

这话说出来跟绕口令似的，他不知道叶修听懂了没。他们略过了一些黏黏糊糊的步骤干脆地滚倒在床上，像尚未学会自控的鲁莽少年般凭借本能去探索对方的身体。空调刚开起来，冷气不大给力，汗水透过衣服沾在了一起。

“大眼，”叶修压着他，凑在他耳边问，“你喜不喜欢我。”

“这问题在床上是问不出结果的。”

“不是问题。答案我特别确信。”

“就想听我说？”王杰希眯起了眼，“你哪儿来的自信啊。”

他到底没说出叶修想要的词句，像是某种畏于谶言的矜持，但情欲比任何言辞都更诚实。他跪在床上让叶修从后面进入，和第一次一模一样，把最无防备的姿态交给他。裸露在外的部分让他羞耻得颤抖，却又感到安全且孤独。人生绝大部分经历都是孤独的，性爱没有例外的特权。相互契合得越紧密，就越会感觉到对方是一个与自己有异的他者。

但他愿意并且渴望着向叶修敞开——身体和灵魂——按某种故作深沉的说法，把他积累至今的人生都全盘接纳。

“我现在挺心虚的。”告一段落时叶修靠在床头叼着烟自嘲，“简直像是编了个故事骗网友开房打炮。”

“谁说我们不是网友呢？”王杰希躺在他身边，仰起头睥睨着他，“好长一段时间里，你就是张账号卡，没人知道背后是什么人。”

“现在知道了？——再来一回呗，难得开次房。”叶修半真不假地撩他，“我再跟你讲段故事？”

“我觉得现在也没有——更没有。”王杰希翻身跨到他身上。“但有的是时间……叶修。”他闭上了眼，气息不那么平稳，但沉下腰的动作没有半分迟疑。然后他重复了叶修的名字，在坐到底的同时发出一声绵长的叹息。

有那么短暂的一刻谁也不想动。“看来用不着故事了。”叶修捧着他的脸，把指尖插进他的鬓发里。

外面终于下起雨来。

+++++++++

回北京的飞机又延误了四个小时，他们在候机厅的落地玻璃前坐着，看雨水不断滚落。“看看，杭州又舍不得我走。”叶修跷着脚嚼着安抚烟瘾的话梅，“西湖的水我的泪啊。”

王杰希斜了他一眼，掏出手机点了几下屏幕。

“晴着，从我家阳台能看见西山。”他把手机举到叶修面前，“回家吧？”

“听你的。”

fin.


End file.
